


Left Hand Blue

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NO ANGST IN THIS ONE YO, Twister - Freeform, all cute, boyf riends - Freeform, they r cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy and Michael play Twister.





	Left Hand Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from an anon on [my tumblr!!!](miichael-mell.tumblr.com)

“Right foot red.” Jeremy was holding the twister spinner, grinning, Michael was already carefully balanced with his arms crossed across his chest.

“Shit, okay okay...” Michael carefully moved his leg. “Ha! Fight me, Heere!” Michael grinned, somehow finding a way to flick his spinner. He smirked. “Left hand blue. 

Jeremy looked around, blue was at the other side of the mat. “Shit, uh...” Jeremy reached over, palm about to touch down when his foot slipped and he toppled over. “Shit!” He laughed. “Again! You’re like....The Twister champion.” Jeremy giggled as Michael sat up.

“Victorious again!” Michael said triumphantly, raising his arms. He lowered them and looked down at Jeremy who was still lying on the floor. He poked Jeremy’s ribs.

“Hey!” Jeremy rolled away. “Not allowed.” 

Michael chuckled, “Sit up you lazy ass.”

“Never, not if my boyfriend is going to treat me this way.” Jeremy said in mock sadness, curling up into a ball at the other side of the twister mat. He looked over at Michael. “Not one step closer. No cuddles for you until you learn to be nice to me.”

Michael laughed. “C’mon....”

Jeremy sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. “You wanna play again?”

“Nah.” Michael shook his head, “I kinda wanna cuddle with you now since you put that idea in my head...”

Jeremy giggled, scooting closer to Michael and looking at him for a moment. “You’re great, you know that?”

“Where did that come from?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I just...I love you a lot.”

Michael smiled, pulling Jeremy into a bear hug and laying down, pulling Jeremy on top of him. He kissed his forehead. “I love you too.”

Jeremy grinned, resting his head on Michael’s chest. “I might fall asleep.”

Michael kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes. “That’s okay, me too.”


End file.
